Tariko Time Travels
Tariko Time Travels is a fanfiction by Japanlover86. Summary Tariko Kirochu is transported back to 1999 in an American neighborhood with unknown causes. There, she meets the children who grew up with Gen I of the Pokemon games. Chapter 1 Tariko saw a bright light, but didn't remember anything else, she then found herself in an American neighborhood, she had her 3DS, some of her plush toys and books held tight close, she looked rather frightened. "Where I'm I?" She said. She walked out, she was in an elementary school yard, she saw schoolchildren pretending to be Pokemon, playing Pokemon Red and Blue, she didn't have these games, as she was not born back then. A staff member noticed. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, she collasped. She then woke up in the school building, a young boy in a Pikachu shirt looked at her. "Are you sure this is a Pokemon?" He asked, holding up her Azelf plush toy and her Alolan Vulpix. "Yes, that's Azelf and Alolan Vulpix." She said. "What's an Alolan?" He said. She found it difficult to explain, she was in 1999 and the newer generations didn't exist yet. She looked at the boy's Game Boy with Pokemon Blue inside it. "I've read somewhere the Japanese versions of the game were even worse than the American version, but still playable...." She said. She opened up her 3DS and began playing the 3DS VC Pokemon Red. "Wow, how can you do that?" He asked. "I've played the series a lot." She replied. "But, how, How old are you now?" He asked. "Maybe 11, I don't know." She said. She had no memory aside from the fact she came from the year 2017, she was Japanese and liked Japan's history, she loved Pokemon, and so there. "Cool, can I take you home with me?" He asked. "Uh, go ahead....." She replied in an awkward manner. After school, the boy, Charlie, took the Japanese girl home. He introduced her to his mom, Amy, his father George, and his older sister, Marie, who was at least 11. "Do you know what year is it?" She asked. "1999, November 9th, Charlie seeing the Pokemon film tomorrow, would you like to come?" Amy asked. "Yes, that will be lovely." She said. The two went upstairs into Charlie's room. "I have some Pokemon VHS tapes, want to watch those with me?" He asked. "Yes." She said. The two watched the VHS tapes together, She began to open up, but then blurted out. "Eevee has eight evolutions." She said, while watching the Battling Eevee Brothers episode. "Are you sure about that?, Eevee has only 3 as far as I know." He said "Oh, sorry, a slip of the tounge, three evolutions...." She said. "That's okay, I hope Eevee does get more evolutions." He said. Tariko's eyes widened. "I heard Japan's going to get two Pokemon games, your predictions?" He said. "Espeon, type Psychic, Umbreon, type Dark, unlike the other two, they evolve during the day and nighttime, but only for the Game Boy Color." She said. "Aw, shoot." He said. Tomorrow, they were going to the cinema with Amy, Tariko looked a little excited, she's seen the film over 23 times before during her time with the Kirochu family. "I've seen the Japanese version more times than the English one." She said. Chapter 2: Mew Glitch Tariko was using the Super GameBoy, which was connected to the TV. Charlie walked in. "Tariko, what are you doing?" He asked. "Mew glitch." She replied back. "What glitch?" He asked, shocked. "The Mew Glitch." She said. "Okay....." He said. "Watch this, this is cool, you use the Special Stat total of 82 and......." She said. A few minutes later, a Level 1 Vulpix appeared. "Wow, you can't even get a Vulpix in this version." He said. She caught it in a Poke Ball, then flew to Pallet Town and got into the tall grass on Route 1. "Okay, switch it out with Charizard, then defeat it." She said. He did what he was told and the Vulpix instantly grew to Level 100. "Oh my god!" He said. Tariko smiled. "Now, that's a fucking badass." She said in amazement. "Agreed," he replied. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86